1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus in an electrostatic photographic copying machine, a facsimile machine and the like.
2. State of the Prior Art
A conventional image-forming apparatus, in which a paper discharging port is formed above a manual paper supply port, is adapted to receive a paper discharged from the paper discharging port in a rolled-up form. Accordingly, the paper has been unable to stack so as to be easily taken out from the front of the apparatus.
In addition, in the image-forming apparatus in which a paper discharging port is formed above a manual paper supply port, there has been the possibility that if a paper is curled, the curled portion of the paper is brought into contact with an upper edge of the manual paper supply port when the paper supplied is bent. A curled portion may also reenter the manual paper supply port below the paper discharging port when the transfer paper is discharged from the paper discharging port, after the formation of an image, thus being fed through the machine again.